Cold May Breezes
by Gigisellingout
Summary: One shot dream sequence with Lily and Severus. First story posted on this site!


Wind whistled past the latticed windows of Gryffindor tower. Lily lay with her pillow clutched to her naked chest, resting her chin on it. Her sleepless eyes stared hard at the mahogany headboard in front of her. The room was completely empty, the other beds made up neatly in their owners' absence. She could feel the wintry draft seeping through the weak windowpanes. It whirled across her bare back, making her shiver. But she didn't move, she just shrugged off the unseasonable chill. She closed her eyes slowly and opened them again, unsure what to do with herself on this cruel, sleepless night. The wind continued to sigh outside, sharing her melancholy. She turned her head to the window and gazed out for a moment. The moon was waning, but it still shed a cool green light into her dorm. She jerked her head back to her headboard. The moon bored her. Suddenly a biting draft smashed against her shoulders. She closed her eyes and shivered again. Her shoulders stayed tense for a few seconds, awaiting another blow. The wind sighed again.

Then there was another sigh. Warm breath on the back of her neck. Ghostly fingertips moved her long, fine hair to one side. She inhaled nervously and suddenly became aware of pressure on the bed; on her. She could feel a cool cheek pressed to her ear. There was an exhale with her name hardly audible riding on it.

"Lily....."

She let out her breath. Severus. She smiled and tried to turn to him, but he shushed her and gently covered her eyes. She shut them and he pulled his hand away. With one long finger, he traced a phantom line down from the base of her head to the middle of her back. She tensed her muscles along the line. His hands hovered over her shoulders, making her hairs stand on end. He held them there for a while, but Lily wanted him to set them down on her soft skin. He continued to hold out on her, making her anxious. She rolled her shoulder blades invitingly, she needed him to touch her.

He was so gentle as his palms made contact with her skin and his lips with her neck. She gasped in surprise. He opened his mouth against her chilled skin and breathed in and out against it, giving her long waves of comforting warmth and then taking them away, leaving glistening cold. Lily sighed in and out with Severus, wincing at the cold as he inhaled her scent. He kissed the spot on her neck, torturously slow and repeatedly until it was all Lily could feel.

His hands moved slowly around Lily's shoulders, across the backs of her arms, pausing at her elbows and then moving down again. The tickling only added to the rich sensations coursing through her body. Lily willed herself not to squirm against his touch, in case he might disappear. Then Severus's hands snaked around to her chest, cupping her breasts. He started rubbing his thumbs against the soft flesh of them, and she moaned. He moved his kisses down to the first visible vertebrae of her back, then began to run his tongue across her traps, punctuated with kisses at the ends of her shoulders. Unable to totally control himself, he started to grind against Lily's bottom. She could feel his wantonness pressing through her thin knitted blanket.

He nipped suddenly at the base of her neck, and she gasped. His hands, sandwiched between Lily's warm flesh and the bed, slithered slowly down her torso, pressing hard on her ribs and abdomen. At this, she stretched out like a petted cat, reaching her arms out in front of her. His hands stopped at her hips, gripping the bones as he asserted himself against her backside once more. He started kissing her ears, driving her wild with the sounds and heat of his breath against that sensitive spot. He breathed as quietly as he could against them, then he gently bit her neck, his teeth sending hot spasms down her back.

"Severus, please." She hardly whispered. He groaned as he ran his hands up and down her sides more.

"Severus..." She whined. He tangled his pale fingers in her auburn hair, awakening every nerve in her body. He breathed into her ear,

"Tell me what you want, Lily." He was teasing her, making her beg, and she knew it. She let out a sigh.

"Your hand," she started.

"Where do you want it?" He let his teeth graze her ear as he asked. She reached up behind her and led his large hand down her stomach, down to her core. His fingertips met silk, and he purred into her ear. The sensation of his breath in her ear and his hand in her body was intoxicating. He stroked her slowly as she went nearly mad with desire.

"Please!" She whimpered. "Please..." He kissed her jaw and she turned to let their lips meet. He inhaled deeply through his nose, his electric kisses making her sick with lust. She let his tongue enter her mouth and the two swirled together in a seductive dance that made the two lovers dizzy.

His lips still pressed hard on hers, Severus tore the blanket covering his lover's naked body away. He slipped his pants down and gently probed for entrance. She spread her legs a little and raised her bottom to him, bidding him to enter. He pushed sweetly inside of her silkiness. She closed her legs and he braced one hand on the bed for support and placed the other roughly underneath Lily's chin. Then he started pumping slowly, making Lily moan as he grazed the right spot. He groaned into her mouth, which was all that was stopping him from crying out in ecstasy. The friction from their position was making it hard for him to last long, but he had to, for Lily. He released her head and started pumping harder and deeper, watching the muscles in her back bunch up under her porcelain skin. He was hitting the spot now, over and over. Lily whined and cooed her pleasure, tossing her hair side to side. Then her cries took on a different tone, a breathiness. Her body began to sing as she came closer and closer. Severus could see the little pearls of sweat on her brow, a glistening coat of moisture on her arms as she clenched and writhed her fingers in front of her. She raised her shoulders up, and he could hardly see the outline of her breasts bouncing to his rhythm. His skin pounded against her perky bottom as he pumped even harder. Her little cries mounted, he joined in with his own.

There was a lustful crescendo of sound as Lily and Severus both reached their peaks. She gripped the bedding as she let the spasms beat through her body, making her breath labored and her shoulders heave. Severus cried out, a guttural, primal sound that claimed his lover's body, and sang out his pride in having her. He lay himself against her moist back, breathing hard. They lay there for a moment and they reveled in the afterglow. Oh, how she had always wanted this, and how she had hoped it would never, ever end. She could never love nor lust after anyone more than she did Severus Snape. This was perfection, lying in his arms that were bare of incriminating tattoos, her fine hair tangled in his thick, radiant mane. Lily closed her eyes for a second, and then turned underneath Severus's weight.

But as suddenly as he was there, he was gone.

Lily sat up in her bed, wet and naked, in an empty room, with nothing but an unseasonable draft and a waning moon to keep her company.


End file.
